Avengers watch studio C
by SuperDemi-WitchAvenger
Summary: The Avengers watch Studio C's 'Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Music Video Parody'. Set after Age of Ultron. Characters might be a bit OC.


**Avengers watch Studio C:**

 _ **The Avengers watch Studio C's 'Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Music Video Parody'. Set after Age of Ultron. Characters might be a bit OC.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Studio C.**

 **This is my first one-shot so I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Avengers were all having a normal day-well as normal as life could get as an Avenger-they had just defeated Ultron. Wanda was still getting over her older brother's death and the team would try to comfort her as best as they could.

They were currently heading to the living room or meeting room because Tony had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to assemble them. When they got there they saw Tony standing next to a girl who looked to be about the thirteen. Who had brown hair and brown eyes with blue glasses, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and a black hoddie, and was carrying a laptop.

"Who's this?" Steve asked Tony.

"Um this is…what was your name kid?" Tony said directing the last part to the girl.

"SuperDemi-WitchAvenger, but Demi for short," the girl Demi said.

"SuperDemi-WitchAvenger is not an actual name," Bruce said, appearing behind Steve with the rest of the Avengers.

"Well yes, it's not my real name, it's just a name I go by," Demi said.

"Ok kid"-"Demi," Demi interrupted-"Demi what are you doing here and how did you get in because I am pretty sure Stark has enough common sense to not let kids into the building," Natasha said. When she finished Tony wore a mock hurt face.

"That hurt, right here," Tony said pointing to his heart.

"Grow up Stark," Clint said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Legolas," Tony said, smiling now.

"And I didn't let the kid in," Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"First of its Demi not kid, and no Stark did not let me in, I'm from another dimension, where you guys are movies and comics, but I mostly focusing on movies at the moment-" Demi said but got interrupted.

"Wait another dimension, how is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"It is possible by," she said, then taking her laptop and showing them it. "The awesome magic of being a fanfiction author," she said smiling brightly.

"You are a sorceress?" Thor said, in his usual booming voice.

"No, I'm not, but in the dimension I come from as I explained you guys are movies and comics in my dimension, well people write fanfiction and I wanted to write one, so I wrote some things down and _boom_ I placed myself here," Demi said, shouting on boom and throwing her hands into the air for more effect.

"So in your dimension were really popular, correct?" Tony asked.

"Yes you are," Demi answered.

"You here that guys were popular in multiple dimensions," Tony said, grinning like a maniac.

"What is this Fiction of Fan?" Thor asked.

"Fanfiction is something that people write. Now I'm not sure if Asgard has fiction or not but fiction is the opposite of non-fiction so things that are not real, now people on Earth write things that are fiction. People that like the said written, write stories based of it, and that Thor is fanfiction," Demi explained.

"But anyhow, I came to show you people a video that people in my dimension created. Ad we just need to get some people here," she said, then opened her laptop and typed some things on it. Flashes of light appeared and out of them came Fury, Loki and Pietro. As soon as Wanda saw Pietro she ran up to him and hugged him and he hugged her back, whist the rest of the Avengers smiled at the two of them.

"Brother," Thor said, directly to Loki. "I thought you to be dead,"

"I am not you brother Thor, and I was dead, but somehow I am here," Loki said, but only Demi knew that he was lying about being dead as she knew for a fact he was alive. Fury was looking at everyone but every time he looked at Demi and Loki he gave them a death glare one that Loki didn't register and that Demi just waved off.

"Ok when I brought them here, I used my author powers to explain the things that I have already explained to you to them. Ok everyone get a seat and Tony could you hook this up to your TV," Demi said, asking Tony the last part.

"Ok," Tony said, taking the laptop and hooking it up to the TV. Whist everyone got seated. Once Tony was done Demi said, in her best announcers voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you 'Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron Music Video Parody'". With that said Demi started the video.

 _*~*M*~*_

' _Studio C' name comes up like it ('Marvel)' comes up in avengers._

 _Starts off with Steve-in costume-on the helicarrier._

"Is that meant to be Cap?" Clint asked.

"No Legolas, that is not meant to be Capsicle," Tony replied sarcastically.

 **Steve: Let me show you a place where everything's wonderful.**

"Wow, Cap never new you could sing," Tony said, nudging Steve in the side with his elbow.

 _Changes to Tony holding up two pictures of Pepper._

"It's me," Tony said, pointing to the TV.

"Yes Stark we can see that," Natasha said, rolling her eyes. **  
** **Tony: We never lose a girlfriend.**

"Precisely," Tony said, wearing a proud look.

 _Goes back to Steve who is running a hand through his hair._ **  
** **Steve: Where you gotta be hot if you wanna fight crime...**

"Who new Cap had an ego," Clint said.

 _Changes to Thor._

Clint, Tony and Pietro cracked up laughing upon seeing Thor being played by a girl.

"Thor you're being played by a girl," Tony said, in between laughs.

"How dare these mortals, cast a girl to play me," Thor said, angrily.

"And what is wrong with girls," shouted Natasha and Wanda, both sending a death glare at Thor and the laughing boys. Upon seeing the glares the boys looked back at the T.V. **  
****Thor: My hair.**

 _Uses hand to mention to hair._

"Thor has an ego to, who knew," Tony said.

Thor looked down remembering how he had been when he was younger and how he had an ego, whist Loki snarled (Though no-one notice) also remembering how Thor had been like and how he (Thor) had treated him because of the ego.

 **Thor: My abs**

 _Uses hand to mention to his abs._

"We get it you have an ego," Tony said.

"Tony," Natasha said, looking at the billionaire.

"Yes Nat?" Tony asked.

"Shut up," Natasha replied turning back to the T.V.

"Rude," Tony said under his breath.

 _Changes back to Steve._ **  
** **Steve: Sometimes life gets dangerous**

"You can say that again cap," Clint said, with everyone else nodding.

 _Changes to Show a picture of Ultron._

All the people in the room (besides Loki) growled upon seeing the person that had just been defeated. Wanda had hugged her brother remembering that it was because of Ultron that he was dead.

 **Steve: when there's a new bad guy.**

"But we just defeated him, so he is not exactly knew," Clint said, scratching his head in a confused manner.

"This was created before you versed Ultron or for me before the movie came out," Demi explained.

"Oh," Clint said.

 _Changes back to Steve._ **  
** **Steve: But we're not scared, and I'll tell you why.**

"Because we're awesome," Tony said.

"Stark," Natasha warned.

 _Changes to show Tony._ **  
** **Tony: Jarvis, drop a beat.**

"Jarvis, was that not my old name?" Vision asked.

"Yep," Tony answered popping the 'P'.

 _Instrumental:_

 _Shows Steve putting his shield on his back._

 _Natasha putting a gun in a holster then kicking._ **(Background people: Oh yah)**

"The people who created this must of really like you Natasha," Pietro said, causing Tony and Clint to start laughing again, everyone else besides Thor to roll their eyes, and Thor to become confused.

"Boys," Natasha warned for what seemed like the tenth time.

 _Clint getting ready to shot then putting an arrow in the holster._

 _Bruce slapping himself across the face, the ripping his shirt off._

Upon seeing what he was doing Bruce avoided everyone's gaze, T.V. Bruce had been trying to get the other guy to come out.

"Hey it's Bricie," Tony called out.

' _These mortals and the inability to watch something without speaking is getting servery annoying'_ Loki though whilst glaring at the people in the room.

 _Changes to show Tony-in costume-(Left), Steve-in costume-(Middle), and Thor(Right) in a comic style way._ **  
** **All: 'Cause there's no world like the Avengers' Where everything's**

 _Shows a picture of the Avengers tower with –lright written in bubble writing after the 'A'._

 **All: alright.**

"It depends on your definition of alright," Bruce said.

 _Shows in comic style way the villains that the Avengers have versed minus Loki._ **  
** **All: You know the bad guy the moment you see him Always a man and always white.**

"Really," Tony said, then looking up at the ceiling in a thoughtful look.

 _Shows Loki._ **  
** **Loki: That offends me.**

"How would that offend you?" Pietro asked.

"Later kid," Natasha said, as the rest of the Avengers beside Wanda knew. Pietro looked at his younger sister, but she shrugged as she also didn't know.

 _Goes to Bruce holding a piece of paper with the 'Justice League' symbol on it, then ripping it._ **  
** **All: When Justice League comes 'round we know we'll be preferred**

"Who is this Justice League?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at the people in the room waiting to for an answer 'cause if they were another group like the Avengers, he knew Thanos would have trouble with his war, though Loki was glad that Thanos would have trouble.

"Another set of Comics from another universe so you wouldn't know them," Demi explained.

Loki's shoulders slumped, he had been looking forward to Thanos being beat.

 _Goes to Steve._ **  
** **All: 'Cause there's no place**

 _Shows a picture of the Avengers team._

 **All: as perfect as the Avengers' World.**

"Our world is not perfect, but then I wouldn't think any world would be," Steve said.

"Thanks Gramps for those words of wisdom," Tony said.

 _Instrumental:_

 _Shows Fury playing the trumpet._

"I never knew you could play the trumpet Fury," Tony said.

"Shut it Stark," Fury rorted back.

"Touche," Tony said.

 _Then changes to Thor and Loki fighting._

"So nothing knew," Clint said.

 _Then changes to Steve who starts singing._

 **Steve: Let me show you a world that's always appropriate**

Everyone looked at Demi for confirmation.

"There ratings are 'M' so they are appropriate, Even though Iron man 3 was a bit dark themed," Demi confirmed.

"Hey you hear that I have my own movie," Tony said.

"Don't get to happy, so does Cap, Thor and Hulk and a couple other ones that are out of the Avengers," Demi said.

"Who are the others," Vision asked.

"Elektra, Daredevil, and Spider-man, to name a few," Demi answered but they all saw that she was happier then the rest about the 'Spider-man' one.

"Elektra and Daredevil, Daredevil was a vigilante awhile back and Elektra was an assassin awhile back also, but Spider-man I have never heard of him," Natasha said.

"That's because Marvel, where I'm from that is the brand of comic books that you guys are under, sold the rights of Spider-man to Sony, but don't worry you will be seeing him soon I think because they striked up a partnership," Demi explained to the group.

"Why would they sell the rights?" Bruce asked.

"I think and I might be wrong but it was around the time that they were going broke so that's why," Demi explained.

"Bruce, we are going to design a time/dimensional travel machine and go to their dimension and travel to the time they went broke so that they don't sell the rights and we can meet this 'Spider-man'," Tony said, rubbing his hands together and having one eyebrow in an arch shape.

"You know that changing one thing in the past can change the future all together and if you change them selling the rights then you're 'three' movies might not get made," Demi said.

"Three-"Tony asked and upon seeing Demi's nodded continued "-Bruce never mind,"

"Good plus I do not want you changing it so that the first versions never existed," Demi said.

"How many versions are there?" Pietro asked.

"Two but the seconded versions sucked," Demi answered.

"I got a question how come Nat, Wanda, Pietro and I don't have movie?" Clint asked.

"I don't know but I do know that Natasha might be getting one, and Wanda and Pietro don't have one because they were meant to be introduced in the Age of Ultron" Demi answered. Clint pouted at finding out that Nat was getting a movie and not him.

"How many movies do Capsicle, Point brake and Bruce have?" Tony asked.

"Cap and Thor have two so far, Bruce has two also but I'm not sure if they link up to the Avengers series," Demi answered.

"Can we get back to watching this video, Mortals," Loki snarled.

"Fine yeash," Demi said, then pressing the 'play' button, while thinking that she was glad that she didn't give the Guardians of Galaxy, Ant-man and the phase two movies

 _Changes to Bruce holding up a pair of pants_ **  
** **Bruce: 'Cause I got my special stretchy pants.**

"Genius," Tony said, laughing. Causing Bruce to blush.

 _Goes back to Steve holding a photo of Peggy (Young)_ **  
** **Steve: Where the only romance I want is one dance.**

Steve sighed at the remembrance of the promise that he gave Peggy and how he couldn't keep it. _'I'm sorry Peggy'_ Steve thought.

 _Changes to Peggy (Old)_ **  
** **Peggy: And he doesn't even get it.**

Tony snuffled laughter, because he saw how sad Steve looked at it.

 _Shows Tony and Fury having tea._ **  
** **Steve: Where guy with goatees are friendly.**

"Well I am-"Tony said, then jerking his thumb at Fury and saying "-His not"

"Stark," Fury warned.

 _Shows Bruce lifting weights with one arm and holding a book (which he is reading from) in the other._ **  
** **Steve: And science geeks are buff.**

Bruce looked at his arms, thinking 'was he really that buff'.

 _Goes back to Steve._ **  
** **Steve: No one needs a secret identity**

Wanda and Natasha both looked at him, though Wanda didn't think she needed it she still had one.

 _Points down where a picture of Natasha appears._

 **Steve: Except Black Widow, who did some bad stuff.** **  
** **Natasha: Shhh.**

Pietro, Wanda, Thor and Loki all looked at the said assassin.

 _Changes to show Peggy-Old-(Left), Fury(Middle), and Loki(Right) in a comic style way._ **  
** **All: 'Cause there's no world like the Avengers' Where there's not much to avenge.**

 _Shows a picture of the Avengers tower with –venge written in bubble writing after the 'A'._

"Not true!" shouted the team.

 _Picture of Bruce comes into shot from the side drinking from a metal cup. And then doing a thumbs up sign._ **  
** **All: Where radiation poisoning's a good thing.**

"How is it a good thing?" Bruce asked.

 _Goes to a picture of Clint getting punched in the face._ **  
** **All: And your wounds all magically mend!**

"Really," Pietro said at the same time as "Is that Clint" (Tony) and "Did I just get punched in the face" (Clint).

 _Clint gets back up and brushes his shoulder of as if to say 'no biggey'._

"Yep, no biggey," Clint said, doing the same actions as T.V him.

 _Changes to show Bruce(Left), Tony(Middle), and Natasha(Right) in a comic style way._  
 **All: And we'll make bank on heroes**

 _Changes to show some of the movies that Marvel are marking (Ant-man, Black panther, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange and Inhumans)_

"Those are the other movies you speaked of," Vision said.

"Some of them," Demi answered.

 **All: whose names you've never heard.**

"You can say that again," Tony, Clint and Pietro said.

 _Changes to show Thor, Loki and Clint throwing money in the air._ **  
** **All: 'Cause no one else turns a profit like the Avengers' World.**

"We get a lot of money," Tony said.

"Yep," Demi said popping the 'P'.

 _Changes to Natasha standing next to two civilians_ **  
** **Natasha: Welcome to a world of civilians**

 _Natasha throws them out of the shot._ **  
** **Natasha: Who are all in mortal danger But you never really see any die.**

"We never really do see any die," Clint said thoughtfully, whilst Steve looked down upon hearing how the civilians were in mortal danger because of their fighting.

 _Shows Tony with his arms crossed over his chest, and then he winks at the camera_ **  
** **Natasha: A world where Tony Stark created Ultron**

Everyone looked at Tony to see his reaction but they only saw an emotionless mask. **  
** **Natasha: 'Cause things are so perfect that we gotta make our own bad guy.**

"It's-"Steve started to say but Tony cut him off.

"Yes Gramps we already know,"

 _Goes back to Natasha._ **  
** **Natasha: And yes there are some problems with S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Can say that again," Said the team beside Wanda and Pietro. Whilst said two wondered what was wrong.

 _Shows Steve pointing to his shield_ **  
** **Steve: Not this shield!**

 _Goes back to Natasha with fury standing next to her now._ **  
** **Natasha: But their cover-ups are sloppier than what's beneath this patch.**

Everyone looked at Fury when this was said, while Fury glared at the T.V.

 _Does a close up on Fury to show him touching his eye-patch._ **  
** **Fury: Gross.**

"Bet it is," Pietro said.

Fury glared at Pietro and Pietro shrunk back into the chair.

 _Goes back to show the two of them._ **  
** **Natasha: So feast your eyes on a world so groovy**

"Groovy, Groovy," Clint, Tony and Pietro started singing.

"Boys," Natasha warned.

 _Changes to show Tony (Top Left), Steve (Top Middle), Bruce (Top Right), Thor(Middle Left), Natasha (Middle), Peggy-Old-(Middle Left), Fury (Bottom Left), Loki (Bottom Middle), Clint (Bottom Right) in a comic style way. With Natasha holding a contract in her hands._ **  
** **Natasha: That a female superhero can get her own movie!** **  
** **Guys come on, you all have your own.**

"I don't care that much about not having my own movie, and not all of you have your own," Natasha said. Clint and Pietro pouted at remembering they didn't have their own movies.

 _Changes to show Thor (Left), Steve (Middle), and Clint-who is singing into an arrow head, like it is a microphone-(Right)_ **  
** **All: 'Cause there's...** **  
** **No world like the Avengers! Where no one's really dead**

Thor looked at Loki while Wanda looked at Pietro, both remembering that there brothers were dead. Through Loki was not dead but Thor didn't know that yet.

 _Shows the many people that have died in the movies that then came back to life._ **  
** **All: We brought back Bucky Barnes, Coulson, Loki and Fury.**

"Brother," Thor said looking at Loki, "Why would you lie to me."

"I am not your brother, and how do you know that these mortals are not lying, to them were are movies so they could of changed our lives cause hear me Thor I am dead," Loki lied. Thor looked like he was about to say cry so Demi pressed play.

 _Changes to show Bruce (Top Left), Thor (Top Middle), Loki (Top Right), Clint (Middle Left), Steve (Middle), Tony (Middle Left), Fury (Bottom Left), Natasha (Bottom Middle), Peggy-Old- (Bottom Right) in a comic style way._ **  
** **All: And fans don't feel misled.**

 _Holds contracts up except Steve who holds up three fingers._

 **All: And this movie's not out but we've all signed for a third**

"But Ultron already happened," Tony said.

"This was created before that happened," Demi answered.

 _They through the contracts away._

 _Shows the people who have died that came back to life._ **  
** **All of them: So you can bet no one's dying in the Avengers' World**

 _Changes to show Peggy-Old-(Left), Steve (Middle), and Fury (Right)_ **  
** **Peggy-Old, Steve and Fury: Yes, you can bet nobody's dying in the Avengers' World.** **  
** _Instrumental:_

 _Shows Fury lifting his eye-patch up and looking around. Show Steve using his shield like a record._

"Hey Cap can your shield actually be used as a record?" Clint asked.

"No Clint it can't," Steve answered.

 _Thor dancing and Tony-scene from moving-shooting off a laser beam from the palm of his hand-in costume-._

 _Goes to Thor. The Word 'Hammer Time' appear, then shows Thor dancing left and right._

"Wow Thor you really cannot dance," Tony said.

 _Changes to show Steve (Top Left), Bruce (Top Middle), Thor (Top Right), Peggy-Old- (Middle Left), Spider-man –who gets pushed out of the frame by Clint-(Middle), Tony (Middle Left), a random man with a moustache (Bottom Left), Natasha and Fury (Bottom Middle), Loki (Bottom Right) in a comic style way._

"Who's the dude with the moustache?" Tony asked.

"Don't know," Demi answered.

"Is spider-man the one that was just pushed out of the frame?" Natasha asked.

"Yep," Demi answered.

 _Fury playing the Trumpet._

"Again who knew Fury could play the Trumpet," Tony said.

"Stark," Fury warned again.

 _ **Ends**_

"And that is the end of the video," Demi said, "Tony could you unplug it from your T.V."

"Ok so when I leave you will have no memory of these happenings and you will all go back to what was happening before this and you won't remember anything till the events come to pass or I come back," Demi said.

"Why will you not let us remember?" Vision asked.

"Because it might throw everything off, and something really bad might happen cause knowledge of the future no matter how small is dangerous," Demi answered.

"But we don't know anything about the future," Wanda said.

"That's not true; you do know somethings that if you figure out are about the future so yep. I'll come back if I have any other videos to show you and I might come back with movies, if I have time," Demi said, then taking her laptop back.

"Ok _'Memoria extermina redire'_ "Demi said, and Fury, Loki and Pietro vanished, and while everyone else forgot about what happen (It would take a while due to the amount of people, and Demi vanished back to her dimension.

* * *

' _ **Memoria extermina redire'**_ **means 'Memory erase go back' It Latin and sorry if I got it wrong I used google translator.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Comment if you want a sequel.**


End file.
